1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to an overcap for a container with a closure, and more particularly, it relates to a tamper evident overcap which can be integrally molded in a straight draw mold without the need for cams or slides.
2. Background of the Invention
For some containers such as for example containers having a closure with a dispenser for dispensing the contents of the container, it is desirable to have an overcap to protect the dispenser during shipment and until first use.
There is also a demand today for tamper evident containers which provide an indication that the container has been opened or tampered with. Many tamper evident closures include a tear band which connects the removable portion of the closure to a portion secured to or otherwise engaged by the container. In order to open the container, the tear band is first pulled loose. The tear band cannot be replaced so that when the closure is reapplied to the container, the absence of the tear band provides a visual indication that the container has been opened. The tear band is usually defined by score lines along which the tear band separates from the remainder of the container, or by discrete frangible bridges or ribs extending across a gap between the tear band and the remainder of the closure. Typically, these score lines extend radially into, or the bridges extend in, the common plane of the tear band and the adjacent portion of the closure. This produces undercuts which must be formed by slides or cams in the mold in which the closure is formed. In some cases, the score lines are formed by a separate operation after the closure is removed from the mold.
There are tamper evident overcaps which are fixed to a container such as by sonic welding or adhesives. Typically, these overcaps have score lines which extend down and around the side walls of the overcap and even, in some cases, up over the end wall. The overcap is torn loose along the score lines by pulling on a tab. These score lines also require either slides or cams during molding or a post-molding operation.
There remains a need, therefore, for an improved overcap.
There is more particularly a need for an overcap which is tamper evident yet can be molded in a straight draw mold without slides or cams.
There is also a need for such an overcap which can be reused after it has been initially removed.